mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Neftis
thumbNeftis (Griego: Νέφθυς) o Nebet-Het es un miembro de la Enéada de Heliopolis en la mitología egipcia, hija de Nut y Geb. Neftis solía estar acompañada de su hermana Isis en los ritos funerariosAbeer El-Shahawy books.google.co.uk The funerary art of Ancient Egypt: a bridge to the realm of the hereafter (106 pages) American University in Cairo Press, 2005 ISBN 977-17-2353-7 2011-12-12 debido a su papel como protectores de la momia y el dios Osiris y como hermana-esposa de Set. Etimología Neftis es la forma griega de un epíteto (Transliterado como Nebet-het, y Nebt-het, de los jeroglíficos egipcios). El origen de la diosa Neftis es incierto, pero la traducción literal de su nombre suele ser "Dama del hogar", quien ha causado que la identifiquen erróneamente con la noción de "ama de casa", o la principal dama que gobernaba el ámbito doméstico. Este es un error constante repetido en muchos comentarios referentes a la diosa. Su nombre significa "Dama del Recinto Templo" que se asocia con su función de sacerdotisa. Este título, que puede ser un epíteto describiendo su función más que su nombre, probablemente indica la asociación de Neftis con un templo particular o algunos aspectos de los rituales de los templos egipcios. Junto con su hermana Isis, Neftis representaba el pilar del templo o entrada de torre trapezoidal al templo que también se muestra en el asta de la bandera. Esta entrada simboliza el horizonte o akhet. Función Durante la época de los textos de las pirámides de la V Dinastía, Neftis aparece como diosa de la Enéada Heliopolitana. Es hermana de Isis y compañera del dios belicoso Set. Como hermana de Isis y, concretamente, de Osiris, Neftis es una diosa protectora que simboliza la experiencia de la muerte, así como Isis representaba la experiencia del (re)nacimiento. Los teólogos y cosmólogos de algunos antiguos templos egipcios conocían a Neftis como una "Diosa útil2 o "Diosa excelente".P. Wilson, 'A Ptolemaic Lexikon: A Lexicographical Study of the Texts in the Temple of Edfu', OLA 78, 1997 Los textos posteriores de los templos del antiguo Egipto describen una diosa que representaba la ayuda divina y la tutela protectora. Neftis es considerada madre del dios funerario Anubis (Inpu) en algunos mitos.G. A. Wainwright, Seshat and the Pharaoh, The Journal of Egyptian Archaeology, Vol. 26, (Feb., 1941), pp. 30-40Virginia Schomp, The Ancient Egyptians, Marshall Cavendish, 2007, p. 27 De forma alternativa, Anubis aparece como hijo de BastetA. K. Eyma, A Delta-man in Yebu, Universal-Publishers, 2003; Page 219 in the article On a Topos in Egyptian Medical History by Hedvig Györy o Isis.Donald B. Redford, The Literary Motif of the Exposed Child (cf. Ex. ii 1-10), Numen, Vol. 14, Fasc. 3. (Nov. 1967), pp. 209-228. The discussion of Isis as the mother of Anubis appears on pages 222 and 223 Como la "madre protectora" principal del del faraón-dios Horus, Neftis se consideraba la cuidadora del propio faraón reinante.K.A. Kitchen, Ramesside Inscriptions, 1993, Blackwell Aunque otras diosas podían asumir su papel, Neftis era normalmente representaba con esta función. En contraste, Neftis puede ser mostrada feroz y peligrosa, capaz de incinerar los enemigos del faraón con su feroz aliento.Sauneron, Elephantine, Beitrage Bf. 6, 46 n.d.; Traunecker, Karnak VII, 184 n. 2; Cauville, 'Essai,' 152 n.7 Los faraones ramésidas del Reino Nuevo, en particular, estaban enamorados de la Madre Neftis, como atestiguan varias estelas y abundantes inscripciones en Karnak y Luxor, donde Neftis era miembro de la Enéada de la gran ciudad y sus altares estaban presentes en el gran complejo.B. Porter/R. Moss, Topographical Bibliography of Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphic Texts, Reliefs, and Paintings. II. Theban Temples. Oxford Second Edition Neftis suele aparecer emparejada con su hermana Isis en los ritos funerarios por su función como protectora de la momia y el Dios Osiris, así como la esposa-hermana de Set. Menos conocida que su hermana Isis, E. HornungVersuch über Nephthys, in: A. B. Lloyd Hrsg., Studies in Pharaonic Religion and Society in Honour of J. G. Griffiths, London 1992, 186-188 y otros estudiosos confirmaron que no era menos importante. Simbolismo thumb Cuando ejercía su rol funerario, Neftis se solía representar como una cometa o como una mujer con alas de halcón, normalmente abiertas como símbolo de protección. La asociación de Neftis con la cometa o el águila egipcia (y sus gritos lastimeros y desgarradores) recordaron a los lamentos ofrecidos a los muertos por las plañideras. En este contexto, es fácil entender cómo podría asociarse a Neftis con la muerte y putrefacción en los textos de las piorámides. Ella era representada siempre con el jeroglífico que representa su nombre, que era una combinación de los símbolos del recinto del templo sagrado (hwt) junto con el símbolo para neb, o señora sobre él.James P. Allen, Peter Der Manuelian, 'The Pyramid Texts' SBL, 2005 Neftis se veía claramente como una fuerza mórbida pero crucial de transición celestial, es decir, el faraón adquiere la fuerza para su viaje en la otra vida a través de la intervención de Isis y Neftis. Se puede aplicar el mismo poder divino a todos los muertos, a quienes se le aconsejaba que Neftis era una compañera necesaria. Según los textos de las pirámides, Neftis, junto con Isis, eran una fuerza ante la que los demonios temblaban y cuyos hechizos mágicos eran necesarios para navegar a través de los distintos niveles del Duat, Debe señalarse que Neftis no se veía necesariamente como la cara opuesta de isis, sino como una fuerza cósmica diferente que ocupaba la barca nocturna en el viaje de Ra, el dios Sol., particularmente cuando entraba en el Duat entre el anochecer y el amanecer. Neftis y Set Aunque se asume normalmente que Neftis estaba casada con Set y tenían a Anubis como hijo, las investigaciones recienten lo ponen en duda. Levai señala que mientras Sobre Isis y Osiris de Plutarco menciona el matrimonio de los dioses, hay poco que relacione a Neftis y Set en las fuentes egipcias primitivas. Argumenta que las pruebas recientes sugieren que: La hermana salvadora de Osiris Neftis juega un papel importante el mito de Osiris. thumb Es Neftis quien ayuda a Isis en la recolección y luto de las porciones del cuerpo de Osiris tras su asesinato por Set. Neftis también sirve como niñera y guardiana del joven Horus. Los textos de las pirámides se refieren a Isis como la "madre biológica" y a Neftis como la "madre adoptiva" de Horus. Neftis era considerada como uno de los cuatro "Grandes Jefes" gobernando el centro de culto a Osiris conocido como Busiris,The Book of the Dead, Theban Recension en el delta y parece haber ocupado una posición honoraria en la ciudad sagrada de Abidos. No se conoce que recibiera culto allí, aunque seguramente figuraba como una diosa de gran importancia en los ritos anuales, en el que dos mujeres o sacerdotisas representaban los papeles de Isis y Neftis y realizaban la elaborada "Lamentaciones de Isis y Neftis". En Abidos, Neftis se unía a Isis en el luto en el santuario conocido como Osireion.Byron Esely Shafer, Dieter Arnold, Temples in Ancient Egypt, p. 112, 2005 Las "Cancioens de Isis y Neftis" eran elementos rituales de muchos ritos osiriacos en los principales centro de culto egipcios. Como diosa mortuoria, junto con Isis, Neith y Serket, Neftis era una de las protectoras de los vasos canopos de Hapi. Hapi, uno de los dioses de Horus, contenía los pulmones embalsamados. Así Neftis llevó el epíteto de "Nefits de la Cama de Vida" en referencia directa con las prioridades regenerativas de la mesa de embalsamamiento. En la ciudad de Menfis, Neftis era honrada con el título de "Reina de la tienda del embalsamador" y estaba asociado con el dios chacal Anubis como patrón.J. Berlandini, p. 41-62, Varia Memphitica, VI - La stèle de Parâherounemyef, BIFAO 82 También era considerada una dioas festiva cuyos ritos podían ordenar el consumo abundante de cerveza. En varias reliquias de Edfu, Dendera y Behbeit, se representa a Neftis recibiendo ofrendas de cerveza del faraón, a quien respondería usando su poder como diosa de la cerveza "que faraón disfrute sin resaca". En otros lugares de Edfu, Neftis es una diosa que da al faraón el poder de ver "lo que está oculto por la luz de la Luna". Esto es coherente con la idea general que considera a Neftis una diosa cuyos únicos dominios son la oscuridad o los límites peligrosos del desierto. Neftis también aparece como una de las diosas que asisten en el parto. Un antiguo mito egipcio conservado en el papiro de Westcar narra la historia de Isis, Neftis, Mesjenet y Heket como bailarinas viajeras disfrazadas, ayudando a la esposa de un sacerdote de Amon-Ra conforme se prepara a traer hijos destinados a la fama y la fortuna. Las artes curativas de Neftis y su posición como equivalente directa de Isis, como las "palabras de poder" de su hermana, son reiteradas en la abundancia de amuletos de fayenza y su presencia den multitud de papiros mágicos que invocan sus famosas cualidades altruistas para ayudar a los mortales.A. Gutbub, J. Bergman, Nephthys découverte dans un papyrus magique in Mélanges, Publications de la recherche, université de Montpellier, Montpellier, FRANCE, 1984 Culto a Neftis en el Reino Nuevo thumb|Imagen de Neftis en época grecorromana (300-200 a.C.) Los faraones ramésidas fueron bastante devotos a las prerrogativas de Set y, en la XIX Dinastía, se construyó o remodeló el templo de Neftis llamado "Casa de Neftis de Ramsés-Meriamón" en la ciudad de Sepermeru, entre Oxirrinco y Heracleópolis, en las afueras del Fayum y bastante cerca del actual Deshasheh. El papiro Wilbur señala que este era un templo fundado con Ramsés II, recordado por su riquezas, tributos y el valor de sus tierras y situado en proximidad (o el interior) del recinto de la caja de Set. La casa de Neftis era uno de los 50 templos individuales poseedores de tierras que delimitaban esta porción del distrito del Egipto Medio en el papíro Wilbur. Los campos y posesiones pertenecientes al templo de Neftis estaban bajo la autoridad de dos profetas de Neftis (Penpmer y Merybarse) y un sacerdote wa'ab (mencionado)Sacerdote considerado lo suficientemente puro para contactar con la estatua y posesiones divinas de la diosa. Aunque sin duda estuvo afiliado con la "Casa de Set", el templo de Neftis de Sepermeru y sus tierras estaban administradas por una institución distinta.'Land Tenure in the Ramesside Period' by S. Katary, 1989 El templo de Neftis era una entidad independiente. Según el papiro WilburSection 1. 28, parece haber existido otra "Casa de Neftis de Ramsés-Meriamón" en el norte, en la ciudad de Su, más cerca de la región del Fayum. Parece haber existido otro templo de Neftis en la ciudad de Punodjem. El papiro Bolonia registra una queja presentada por un profeta del templo de Set en la ciudad debido a los impuestos indebidos. Tras apelar a "Ra-Haractes, Set y Neftis" por la resolución definitiva del tema por el visir real, el profeta (llamado Pra'emhab) lamenta su carga de trabajo. Señala su obvia administración de la "Casa de Set" y añade: "Yo soy responsable del barco, y soy responsable asímismo de la Casa de Neftis junto con otros tantos templos".Papyrus Bologna 1094, 5, 8-7, 1 Como "Neftis de Ramsés-Meriamón", la diosa y sus santuarios tuvieron un apoyo particular de Ramsés II. Los cimientos de los templos de Set y Neftis en Sepermeru en Sepermeru se descubrieron e identificaron en la década de 1980, y el templo de Neftis fue un complejo de templos independientes en el recinto de Set.'Les Deesses de l'Egypte Pharaonique', R. LaChaud, 1992, Durocher-Champollion No hay duda de que el culto de Neftis existió en el templo y la gran ciudad de Heracleópolis, al norte de Sepermeru. Una estatua de Neftis casi de tamaño real (actualmente conservada en el Louvre) cuenta con una inscripción curiosamente alterada. La imagen de basalto situada originalmente en Medinet.Habu, como parte de las celebraciones cúlticas del festival Sed pero se transfirió a algún punto de Heracleópolis y el templo de Herishef. La inscripción originalmente se refería a "Neftis, la más importante del festival Sed en el Pabellón de Anales" (en Medinet-Habu), pero fue re-inscrito o re-dedicada a "Neftis, la más importante de Pabellón de Heracleópolis". Se ha confirmado la presencia de un "profeta de Neftis" en Heracleópolis de la XXX Dinastía.Forgeau, 'Pretres Isiaques,' BIFAO 84, 155-157 Diosa principal del Nomo VII thumb|Triada de Neftis, [[Horus|Harpócrates e Isis.]] Se consideraba a Neftis como la protectora única del fénix sagrado o ave Bennu. Esta función puede haber surgido de su asociación temprana con la nativa Heliópolis, quien era conocida por su templo "Casa del Bennu". Con esta función, Neftis recibía el nombre de "Neftis-Kheresket", y multitud de textos de templos de Edfu, Dendera, File, Kom Ombo, El Qa'la, Esna y otros corroboran la identificación tardía de Neftis como la diosa suprema del Nomo VII del Alto Egipto, donde existía otro santuario en honor a Bennu. Neftis también era la diosa de la "mansión del Sistro" en Mwt-Sekhem (Dióspolis Parva), la capital del Nomo VII. Allí, Neftis era la protectora principal de la reliquia osiriaca, del ave Bennu, y la manifestación local de Horus/Osiris, el dios Neferhotep.Sauneron, Beitrage Bf. 6, 46; C. Traunecker, Le temple d'El-Qal'a. Relevés des scènes et des textes. I' Sanctuaire central. Sanctuaire nord. Salle des offrandes 1 à 112 Neftis era más amplia y comúnmente adorada en el antiguo Egipto como parte de un grupo de dioses. Por lo tanto, no debe sorrpender que sus imágenes de culto puedan encontrarse como parte del séquito divino en los templos de Kharga, Kellis, Deir el-Hagar, Koptos, Dendera, File, Sebennytos, Busiris, Shenhur, El Qa'la, Letopolis, Heliópolis, Abidos, Tebas, el oasis de Dakleh y de hecho a través de Egipto.BIFAO website En la mayoría de los casos, suele formar parte de una triada con Osiris e Isis, Isis y Horus o Isis y Min, o como parte de un cuarteto de deidades. Quizás era de esta manera como Neftis cumplía su rol como importante deidad nacional cuya función era proporcionar ayuda poderosa a sus asociados en gran variedad de cultos, como reflejaban sus epítetos "Útil" y "Excelente". Referencias Notas Categoría:Diosas egipcias